here i am
by bayas
Summary: OS Songfic slash. Me voilà. POV Sheppardien.


**Note :** L'idée vient de MacDye et d'une discution avec Atchoum qui voulait faire une série de songfics slash OS. Ce sera un POV Sheppardien.

**Disclaimer :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

Je regarde par la fenêtre, les nuages sont peu nombreux, la journée s'annonce chaude, en fin de compte, une journée normale pour un 21 juin. Cette date me marquera à jamais. 

Je suis sur Terre depuis une semaine, je devrai revenir plus souvent, ma planète me manque, mon soleil me manque. Peut être que dans quelques semaines ou quelques mois je serai là définitivement. Je vais devoir retourner sur Atlantis, mais je vais me sentir seul, terriblement seul.

_- Hum ... Monsieur, excusez moi._

Je me retourne, l'homme devant moi est gêné, je le détaille. Est ce que j'ai l'air aussi ridicule que lui dans mon costume trois pièces ? Je n'ai pas voulu revêtir mon uniforme militaire, je suis venu en civil, pour me fondre dans la foule.

_- Oui ?_

_- Il y a quelques papiers à remplir ... quelques signatures ... je dois voir également votre passeport._

Bien sûr, il faut que je prouve que je suis bien John Sheppard. Je le suis dans son bureau, et dans le couloir j'aperçois mon reflet dans un miroir. Pas beau à voir.

Je lui donne mon passeport, une boule se forme au creux de mon estomac, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être dans ce bureau, tout ça est irréel, je suis sur Atlantis, les derniers évènements n'ont pas eu lieu.

_- Monsieur Sheppard ? Vous allez bien ?_

_- Hein ?_

_- Vous êtes devenu pâle. Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?_

_- Non, non, merci. Dès que nous aurons fini de remplir les formalités, j'irai me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage._

_- Je vais essayer de me dépêcher, je suis désolé, mais c'est la loi._

_- Oui, je sais._

Il me sourit tristement, je suis sûr qu'il pense que je vais craquer. Que penserait Rodney si je craquais ? Il m'engueulerait, c'est certain. Le bureaucrate me tend un stylo.

_- Donc, vous signez là, là, et là. _

Ma main tremble, je la secoue et respire un bon coup. Faut absolument que je me calme. Je n'ai jamais flanché, je suis un militaire ! Non, pas içi, pas aujourd'hui. Sur Atlantis oui, mais pas sur Terre. Içi je suis un civil qui va signer quelques documents. Pourquoi Rodney m'a choisi ?

Je n'ai jamais été tendre avec lui. Je l'ai rejeté après Doranda, humilié devant ses collègues, abandonné quand Ford l'a pris en otage, et pourtant même après tout ça il voulait encore croire en notre amitié. Mais moi j'en voulais plus, mais il ne le savait pas. Je souffrais de le cotoyer tous les jours et de refouler mes sentiments. Lorsque je suis resté enfermé dans le sanctuaire pendant six mois, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. A mon retour, j'ai demandé à Rodney de m'accompagner pour un vol en Jumper au-dessus de la cité.

**-Flash back- **

_- Qu'est ce que vous voulez me dire Colonel ?_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Vous avez coupé, les moteurs, nous sommes en orbite géo-stationnaire, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus à part parler. J'attends vos reproches, allez y._

Je tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde.

_- D'accord. Ca va être court. Je vais demander à Weir de vous affecter à une autre équipe._

Je vois son visage se décomposer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

_- Qu ... quoi ? Alors, une autre erreur de ma part, et vous m'éjectez ? _

_- Ce n'est pas pour ça. _

Il fronçe les sourcils.

_- Oh, non ! Je vois. Vous voulez me remplaçer par la petite brune scientifique ... Comment s'appelle t'elle déjà ? Jenkins ? _

_- Rodney ..._

_- Moi qui croyais que notre amitié était plus forte que ..._

_- McKay, nous ne sommes pas amis._

Là, je l'achève. Il se lève et fait les cent pas. Il se dirige à l'arrière, je le suis des yeux. Je le vois frapper la paroi, s'il continue comme ça, il va se faire vraiment mal.

_- McKay, arrêtez._ Je le rejoins et tente de le raisonner. _Il faut vous calmer._

Il essaie de me frapper mais j'esquive les coups. Malheureusement, il trébuche et se cogne violemment contre la porte arrière. Je me précipite vers lui.

_- Rodney ! Ca va ? _Il ne bouge plus, je m'assois par terre et l'installe contre moi. _Répondez moi ! _

Ses yeux papillonnent, il s'accroche à ma veste.

_- Mon Dieu ... j'ai mal ... ma tête ..._

_- Je suis désolé, je vais vous ramener, Beckett vous examinera. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé._

Il ouvre les yeux et plante son regard dans le mien.

_- Pourquoi me détestez vous autant ?_

_- Je ne vous déteste pas, bien au contraire._

_- Je ne comprends pas._

_- Je vous ... aime ... beaucoup ... Rodney McKay, mais ce n'est pas de l'amitié que je ressens. Et dans mon travail, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de tels sentiments._

_- Je ne comprends toujours pas ..._

_- Je vais le dire en quelques mots : Don't ask, don't tell._

_- C'est la loi qui ... oh !_ Il détourne les yeux, visible très gêné. Il se redresse péniblement et va s'asseoir plus loin. _Et depuis quand ..._

_- Depuis l'histoire avec le bouclier individuel._

_- Si longtemps ? _s'étrangle t'il.

_- Oui._ Je me relève et retourne aux commandes de pilotage. _Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne veux plus vous avoir dans mon équipe._

_- Oui, c'est une raison valable. _

**-Fin du flash back- **

Nous sommes donc retournés sur Atlantis, et Rodney a demandé son transfert. Mais avant que Weir ne l'affecte à une autre équipe, des évènements se sont produits. Nous avons eu l'alerte à la bombe, avec Caldwell et son serpent dans la tête, puis il y a surtout eu l'accident de Jumper 6. Rodney a failli mourir noyé, j'ai cru le perdre ce jour là. Mais cet accident a précipité les choses, il a compris qu'il m'aimait aussi, et me l'a avoué le soir même.

**oOo**

Le grincement d'une porte me ramène à la réalité. Je suis sur Terre, au Canada, à Toronto, dans ce bureau.

_- Monsieur Sheppard ? Le juge va vous recevoir dans quelques minutes. _

_- Merci._

Je me sens seul. Non, rectification, je **suis** seul. J'ai mal à la tête, je n'aurai pas dû boire hier soir. Je regarde mes boutons de manchette. Pourquoi j'ai choisi ce costume noir ? c'est sinistre. Je soupire longuement.

_- Nerveux ?_

Je me retourne et je souris.

**oOo**

**Me voilà**

**C'est moi**

**Il n'y a nulle part ailleurs où j'aimerais être**

**Me voilà**

Je l'observe, il porte un costume sombre lui aussi, mais la couleur lui va à ravir.

**Seulement moi et toi**

**Et ce soir nous rendrons nos rêves réalité**

**C'est un nouveau monde**

**C'est une nouvelle vie**

A ce moment là mes doutes s'envolent. Mon coeur s'affole. Je suis prêt à mettre ma carrière en jeu rien que pour ses yeux bleus.

**C'est vivant avec le battement de jeunes coeurs**

**C'est un nouveau jour**

**C'est un nouveau projet**

**Je t'attendais**

Oui, je t'attendais depuis tellement longtemps.

**Me voilà**

**Nous voilà**

**Nous venons tout juste de commencer**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je vais le faire, si ma mère me voyait ... Le juge entre dans le bureau et nous serre la main.

**Et après tout ce temps passé**

**Notre moment est arrivé**

Nous restons debout l'un à côté de l'autre. A la demande du juge nous joignions nos mains.

**Oui nous voilà**

**Toujours plus forts**

**Ici même à l'endroit où nous appartenons**

Notre sommes sur Terre, je suis John Sheppard et lui Rodney McKay. Atlantis n'existe plus. Je suis tellement hypnotisé par ses yeux bleus, que c'est à peine si j'entends les paroles prononçées par le juge. Il pose enfin la fameuse question et nous répondons oui.

**Et tout à coup, le monde est transformé**

Le juge nous dit que nous sommes à présent unis par les liens sacrés du mariage.

**Me voilà**

**Là où je resterai**

Je resterai près de toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

**Maintenant il n'y a plus rien en travers de notre chemin**

Car même si, malgré nos précautions, notre union est découverte je resterai auprès de toi,

**Me voilà**

**C'est moi**

Ton amour, ton homme, ton amant, ton mari.

**oOo**

Le juge nous remet les papiers et déclare :

_- Monsieur Sheppard, félicitations. Par votre union vous avez à présent la double nationalité Américo-Canadienne. _

Merci au Canada d'autoriser les mariages gay. Rodney le remercie chaleureusement, il faut dire que c'est son oncle et grâce à son aide, notre mariage restera secret au moins pour quelques temps.

Je sais que c'est de la folie, mais qu'est ce qu'un amour sans folie. Nous serons prudents, nos alliances resterons cachées dans leurs écrins. Nous avons unis nos âmes à tout jamais, c'est la seule chose qui compte.

**oOo**

_- Rodney, ca va être dur de faire semblant d'être seulement des amis, nous ne pourrons pas dormir ensemble sur Atlantis. Je vais avoir l'impression d'être seul._

_- Qu'importe, tu m'enverras des piques pour brouiller les pistes. Et puis nous aurons quelques occasions de dormir sur le continent, de revenir sur Terre, ce qui compte c'est d'être ensemble. Je vous aime Monsieur McKay Sheppard._

_- Hey ! C'est Sheppard McKay ! _

Il me sourit, et m'embrasse tendrement. Et pourquoi pas McKay Sheppard. De toute façon, il fait de moi ce qu'il veut.

**FIN.**

J'ai essayé de vous faire croire que John venait pour signer des papiers parce que Rodney l'avait désigné comme légataire à sa mort. Est ce que vous avez eu quelques soupçons ? Avez vous cru que Rodney était mort ? ---- The Queen of Deathfic toujours présente.

La chanson est tirée de SPIRIT (dessin animé que je n'ai jamais vu). C'est Bryan Adams qui chante cette chanson. Le titre est HERE I AM. Je l'ai traduite car c'était plus facile. Merci à Atchoum pour cette idée, même si ça m'a valu cinq heures de recherches pour trouver une chanson ! Je n'en ai même pas mangé.

En ce qui concerne le mariage gay au Canada, je sais que c'est autorisé depuis peu, mais je ne sais pas (je n'ai pas pu trouver) si c'est plausible qu'un juge les marrie. Ce n'est que pure fiction.


End file.
